mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel on Stygeon Prime Space Station
(Mostly from Lock's point of view) -FOR PEOPLE CONCERNED ABOUT THE ADVENTURES OF THESE CHARACTERS BREAKING BEYOND THE AMOUNT OF DAYS IN THE WAR ITSELF- THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF EU ADVENTURES FOR SOME CLONE WARS CHARACTERS, THEIR DAYS IN THE CLONE WARS SURPASSING THE CANON LIMIT ON HOW LONG IT LASTED- IT DOES NOT MATTER- Burn meditated in the Venator cruiser deeply. Burn arrived with a fleet from the Republic at a Space Station over Stygeon Prime and was dropped off on an LAAT and phased through doors as security droids came in and had a battle with clones. The LAAT gunships had to retreat as anti-air turrets (Seen in CWA) were brought out. Burn noticed ex-Nightsisters disillusioned with their old clan joined the CIS as mercenaries and avoided them, not wishing to get into fights with their magic as it may be drawn out. Burn found a generator with great force power in it and heard one ex-Nightsister say Prepare to devastate the Republic fleet- then the Core worlds will feel our new superweapon, when Dooku sees it's effectiveness. He will be persuaded to trust us, even after the events with Talzin and then we shall rule the Galaxy. What of the Jedi, and Dooku will sure resist!? inquired one. Dooku and the Jedi will ALL DIE! said the first ex-Nightsister who punched a chair in anger at what they thought was a stupid question. Burn jumped down and slashed the hand off one and deflected incoming bow shots with a neat swipe to the right. Burn then spun his lightsaber, taunting the Nightsisters and with his free hand force pushed them down, killing the ones with less endurance (Force pushes seen easily killing mobs in TCW show when Krell goes on a rampage and when Savage Opress and Maul both force push enemies and when Dooku uses it in season 6 against soldiers, with some surviving in the latter). Their undead aides (Seen in TCW show) attacked Burn who easily cut them all down and force snapped the neck of the last one. Burn then flipped onto a desk and let out a force repulse, taking out several Nightsisters. 7 enemies remained and tried to flee. Burn used the force to close the doors and lock them (seen several times in EU and Episode 3 when Anakin prepares to slaughter the council) and the ex-Nightsisters, too prideful to surrender tried to fight. Burn deflected many incoming bow shots until the former Nightsisters charged him with blades. Burn jumped over them and they turned around to face him and lost 4 with Burn's incoming force bomb. Burn decapitated the incoming first one and then plunged through the one trying to flank him. Burn then sliced the magical generator which did not explode in a massive fire but instead let out some magic (useless magic leaving it's host seen when Savage dies and in Season 6 when Talzin's plan fails). Burn sensed the lives of all the clones in the space station fade, including the pilots and the droids now going to see if any somehow passed when they were distracted. Burn ran through the halls, startling several ex-Nightsisters and the fleet Human admiral. Burn sensed incoming danger and the droids in front of him began to fire as he kneeled down and slid as a reaction to their blasters which fired as he was kneeled down sliding at them, missing him. Burn phased through their legs and barrel rolled down the corridor and then jumped up and ran right until he got to the LAATs and almost crashed one 5 times before being able to figure it out and fly away but one wing was struck off by an anti air craft turret. NOTE: This planet is borrowed from Canon Lock Lock landed on the planet with a Jedi security ship and exited with snow gear with a Jedi symbol on it (seen in the Clone Wars Show and the CWA game). Lock used tapas to aid his warmth but still felt cold as it was not strong enough. Lock walked towards the disturbance he sensed. Communication signals were jammed when he tried to contact Burn for assistance. Burn landed in the hangar though and wanted to inform the Council of what the Nightsisters had planned as it was interesting. Jet had traveled independent of the fleet at Burn's request for help later on and combated the CIS fleet with force piloting guiding him, having help from a squadron. Lock entered a cave where he sensed the disturbance and some critters scattered at his approach. Lock saw an ex-Nightsister leader and activated his lightsaber. The former Nightsister tried to electrocute him with lightning. Lock deflected the attack. He thought about trying to contact Yarn for reinforcements but was reminded that Yarn had been wounded fighting a large amount of gangsters to rescue a representative handed over by bribed traitors. Lock charged and the former Nightsister made a lightsaber out of Magic and dueled Lock, using force-walked ghosts of former Sith warriors to increase her dueling skills. Lock tried to retreat but was blocked off by the tech savvy former Nightsisters who had cut communications blocked him off. Lock then had to duel all 3 at once and though he managed to barely kill the tech savvy former Nightsisters, the distractions caused by them allowed the leader to inflict multiple light injuries on him until the pain built up to the point where a final slash from the former Nightsister sent him down on his knees, lightsaber deactivated and rolling away. The former Nightsister tried to slash down on him but her Ligthsaber was gripped by Jet who tried to pull it to him but failed. Jet had sensed Lock's trouble, as did Burn but all transports in his Venator were active. Jet then used titanimus to absorb an incoming blast from the former Nightsister and sent it back. The former Nightsister blocked it with her Lightsaber. The two dueled for 5 minutes but Jet backed up and realized his dueling skills would not be enough and that he would have to weaken her. Jet tried to force snap her neck but she used Force Immunity and then struck him with a force Malestrom, sending him flying back with surprise in his eyes. Jet arose, grabbing his side but used the force to resist the pain. Jet slashed at them wildly but was kicked back and charged at. Jet force pushed them back and then used emerald lightning at them. The former Nightsister blocked with titanimus and returned it at Jet who went flying back. Jet started meditating as the former Nightsister charged him with full speed and then suddenly unleashed a sickening blast at her which she used force speed to dodge. Jet kept within the light side still. Jet then continued to duel former Nightsister but then jumped back and blasted a force light at her. Jet then managed to swipe her across the eye in a duel with her (seen by Malgus's master fighting Darach) and then later on stabbed her in the stomach. The ex-Witch retreated and Jet realized chasing her might result in the loss of Lock and grabbed him and helped him to Lock's ship which was designed to transport more than one person. Jet landed in the Venator Burn was in and the two carried Lock to the medical bay. Burn asked the medical officer who came out How is he doing doctor? and the doctor said Stable, but don't go in yet you might mess something up by accident or stress him out. Burn said I need to see how he is. and tried to enter but Jet stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. After the madness Lock was placed in the recovery part and soon recovered by the next morning. The planet was not sieged by the Republic as the few clones sent were easily taken out by enemy numbers but the fleet was dismantled to the point it could not stay and had to land on the planet for repairs and the Space Station, a major cause of disturbance, had its purpose deactivated and then it's people were killed when a Y-wing bombing run was authorized on the craft as a Republic retaliation as the Republic started to withdraw, realizing invading the planet with that fleet's number of clones would be improbable, even with the Jedi help one Jedi was injured (Lock), the other distraught at the injury and not that prepared for major open field combat operation (Burn) and the other only one man against the overwhelming numbers with enemy reinforcements en route (Jet). This was considered by most people who had been there to have been a stalemate. The ex-Nightsister who had fought Jet and retreated escaped to an isolated outpost, the closest thing for help but was poisoned by one of her one wanting to take her place, viewing the defeat as a result of her incompetent leadership skills as she claimed her battle meditation would have lead the fleet to victory but her focus was distracted. The ex-Nightsister died later on and the other ex-Nightsister mercenaries were killed 3 days later engaging a large amount of Green Company in combat, several higher ones taken out by snipers to break down the command chain and stop tactical fighting from the enemy. End Next Training.